The Lost Love
by Bulldogbarb09
Summary: When Lisanna comes back, what will happen to team Natsu? How will Lucy and Natsu be effected? Will they admit their feelings for each other finally? Read to find the answer to these questions and more. I know the summary is bad, but you won't regret reading the story I promise. Also my first Fairy Tail story so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1: Last Day

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. I'm a huge NaLu fan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

She closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her face. She had been watching them for some time, but had no idea she would be this upset. It was bound to happen between the two of them. Everyone had been talking about it for some time now. Lucy turned and left the guild hall unnoticed by all. They were all too busy congratulating the new couple. All but one that is. Levy saw the despair on her best friend's face and wished there was a way to fix it. She knew Lucy was in love with Natsu and had been for a long while. Hell Levy probably knew before Lucy herself did.

Lucy intended to go home like usual lately, but she found herself aimlessly roaming; unable to think of anything else except the two of them. At one point she knew she had feelings for him, but she thought they died long ago when she realized he would never feel the same. 'I guess I was very wrong.' Lucy thought to herself. She wound up at the park, under their favorite tree, which is where Lucy first realized her feelings for her pink-haired, oblivious best friend and mission partner.

Lucy sat down and completely lost it at that point. She buried her face and just let the tears fall as they may. She felt two arms encircle her and knew her strongest Zodiac had come forth on his own to comfort her. He always knew when she just needed to be held and let it out. Lately she needed it more and more. "You know you don't need to waste your tears on him. You have a whole family that loves you. I would die for you Lucy. Please tell me what I need to do to make you smile again?" Leo asked her. "Thank you Leo. Just keep by my side is all I need." Lucy said giving him a genuine smile. Then she felt another pair of arms hug her as she watched Leo disappear.

Lucy looked up into Levy's eyes as more tears fell. She should have known Levy would see her leave and follow her. "How much of that did you hear?" Lucy asked her best friend. "Enough to know you're in good hands when I'm not around." Levy answered. This only made Lucy cry harder for reasons that only Lucy knew right now. "It's okay Lucy. I'm here, and you can cry as much as you need to. I'll be here, and I understand." Levy whispered in her ear to try and reassure the blonde in her arms.

"Levy, I know this is going to upset you, but I don't belong here anymore. After another mission to earn a little traveling money, I'm leaving." Lucy told her friend around fresh hiccups. Lucy had made this decision after running into Natsu on his date yesterday. She overheard him telling Lisanna that they would be happy to go on a mission with her like old times. It was like Lucy didn't exist once Lisanna returned, at least not to him anymore.

She wouldn't just disappear though. She'd leave them all a note, well all but Levy she guessed. The Blunette was still quiet, probably not believing Lucy would actually do it. Oh well, she needed to find her new place soon. Fairy Tail wasn't her home anymore.

With her new resolve figured out, Lucy stood still hugging her best friend. Slowly they headed for the guild. As they got closer Levy's eyes widened. "Lucy, you sure you wanna be here right now?" Levy asked her best friend. All she got in response was a small smile that didn't reach the blonde's eyes.

They walked into the guild, and Levy was called for immediately by Gajeel. He had a mission he wanted her to take with him. Lucy went to look for a mission herself. After searching for about 20 minutes, she found a solo mission she thought was perfect. It needed a wizard to spend a week helping an old lady in the town over with whatever she needed while she recovered from an extensive surgery. It would be a piece of cake with Virgo's help, and it paid 100,000 gold. She took the paper up to Mira to get approved.

"Hey Lucy, did you hear the news?" Mira asked her. Lucy just nodded. She wouldn't ruin Mira's happiness over her recently returned sister's new relationship. She handed her the mission. Mira smiled and gave her the info for it. "Hey Mira, is the Master in?" Lucy asked. Mira nodded and pointed towards his office. Lucy went straight there. She knocked and waited. Soon she heard the 'come in' from the other side.

"Hey Master Makarov!" Lucy greeted with as much of a smile as she could muster. With a warm smile of his own he welcomed her in. "I just wanted to give you this letter Master, and I ask that you only open it tomorrow and read it tomorrow after I've already left for my new mission." Lucy told him. With a skeptical and confused look on his face, he took the note and promised to do as she asked. Then she stood up and gave him a big hug, while again thanking him. She knew he didn't understand that this hug wasn't just a thank you for the letter, but a goodbye as well. This was the last time the Master would see her again. He may be mad for a bit, but with Lisanna back nobody would be mad for long, if they got mad at all. She doubted half of them would even notice at this point. Especially not him, he had someone else to focus on.

As Lucy walked out of the Master's office she saw Levy and Gajeel leave to prepare for their mission. Lucy hoped that when she saw them again that Gajeel had finally manned up and they had a beautiful family for Lucy to spoil. Her eyes drifted over the rest of the guild and the people who had become her family. She let a single tear roll down her face before she steeled herself to walk through the guild hall for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Note

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. I'm a huge NaLu fan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Master Makarov had waited a day like Lucy had asked. He cleared his throat before yelling to get the guild's attention. "Listen up you fools! I have something to read to all of you at Lucy's request." Makarov yelled with tears in his eyes. At the sound of his mission partner's name Natsu's head shot up. He didn't know what Lucy could possibly want to tell the guild that she didn't do herself. Why would she have the Master do it for her? Natsu searched the guild for the Celestial Mage in question and got more confused at her absence. Then he saw Levy. Levy always knew where Lucy was. Usually so did he, but he was a bit occupied lately with Lisanna. As he was about to walk toward her, he saw her turn and start to sob into Gajeel's chest as he held her. What the hell! Something really wasn't right.

"Well here we go." Master Makarov continued when he was sure he had everyone's attention.

"_My dear Fairy Tail family, by the time that this letter is being read to you, I will have left. Please don't be mad, but I don't belong in Fairy Tail anymore. I know this is a shock to all of you, but please understand it's for the best. With that said, I have something I would like to tell each of you. _

_Laxus, in the words of Elfman "Be a man!" It's time you maned up and asked a certain someone out. Trust me you won't regret it._

_Mirajane, please never lose your smile. Your beautiful and caring spirit made every day brighter for me, and I know I'm not the only one, so don't lose that either. I love you._

_Elfman, stay manly! I don't need to say more._

_Gajeel, for a man made of steel, you sure are dense. Please take a good hard look at your feelings, and then remember life is short. Just ask her. You'd be happy at the answer._

_Juvia, never stop trying to melt that block of ice around his heart. You guys are adorable together and make a great team._

_Panther Lily, give Happy a hand, and have patience with him. He can be a bit of a handful, but you'd be surprised at what great things he can achieve with a little help from you and Carla. Also try to help Gajeel past his stubbornness._

_Porlyusica, hopefully you are here to hear this. I know we don't say this enough, but I want to say thank you! Thank you for healing me and the guild. You are an inspiration to those around you. I appreciate everything you've done for me and the others. You are a vital member of this guild, and I hope you never forget that. P.S. Good work with Wendy! She's been getting more amazing with your guiding hand._

_Wendy, never give up! You are going to achieve amazing things, and you're in definitely in the right guild and on the right team to do so. I can't wait to read about all the awesome things you achieve._

_Carla, try and give Happy a chance. I know he can be a bit ridiculous at times, but he means well and really does love you. Just have have patience and you will see a Happy that will make you, well happy._

_Gray, one day that block of ice around your heart is going to melt, and when it does I hope Juvia is the one you give it to. Also try not to fight so much. It really isn't worth it. Oh and I finally understand your weird obsession with stripping. It's a need for air kind of thing, well just stay you no matter what anyone says. You are loved for the way you are._

_Erza, I know I have nothing to worry with you. You inspired me to get better and become the best Lucy I could be. Never stop being you. Keep up the work on keeping those two knuckleheads from fighting. They could be great friends if they tried. When I get settled, I'll send you some strawberry cake._

_Levy, I know we said our goodbyes already, but I want you to know that this is not the end. Some day we will meet again. When we do, I hope I get to meet a beautiful family that you will have with lug-nut there._

_Happy, don't give up on Carla. One day she'll come around and love you for the amazing exceed you are. Keep working on your strength, and some day you will be able to be just as strong as Carla and Panther Lily. You will see, so just keep trying. Lastly, take care of him. He needs you Happy. Never forget that you are loved greatly. Oh and Plue says hi!_

_Lisanna, let me start by saying welcome back. You were greatly missed by many people. Now I say congrats. I know the two of you will be very happy together. You make him happier than I've ever seen. He really loves you, so take care of him please._

_Finally Natsu, I love you!_

_I will love and miss you all. Please never stop being the Fairy Tail everyone knows and loves._

_Love Always,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_P.S. Master Makarov, I'm sorry!_

After the letter was read, not a sound was heard in the guild hall except sniffles. Even Elfman was crying. No one dared to speak though. Then all at once everyone erupted, until the loud crash brought them all to silence again.


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Gift

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. I'm a huge NaLu fan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Everyone turned to stare at the source of the crash in pure shock. There in the center of the guildhall was Natsu with his fist through the table he had been sitting at.

"Natsu?" Lisanna asked in almost a whisper. She was afraid of what the she saw on the dragon slayer's face. For the first time ever, he looked utterly defeated. Nobody dared to say anything more.

"How could she leave us?" Natsu softly stated. He didn't understand why she would leave the guild, why she would leave their family, but most of all why she would leave him. How could she think she didn't belong here? She was the light of Fairy Tail, didn't she know that. She was his light. Natsu turned and walked out of the guild then, and to everyone's surprise Levy followed him.

"Natsu!" Levy called after him, effectively stopping the broken dragon slayer. Anyone else he might have ignored, but if anyone could answer his questions it was Levy. She was the only person in the whole guild who was as close, if not closer to Lucy. He at least thought they were close. Then again if they were so close then why did she leave him! He tried to brush back the tears he felt coming as the script mage caught up to him.

"Natsu, can we go some place to talk?" Levy carefully asked the pinkette. She could clear as day see the pain he was feeling. She didn't fully understand it either. She knew he would be upset, but this was more than she ever expected. Especially with the way things had seemed to be the last couple of weeks between Natsu and Lucy. She almost thought, like Lucy, that Natsu had completely forgotten about the Blonde in pursuit of his new budding romance.

Natsu just nodded his head and followed her when she started walking down the street. He didn't know if he could form words right now without completely breaking down. He felt so lost and broken now. He didn't even know what to say anyway, so he let her lead him forward. It wasn't until she suddenly turned and stopped that Natsu realized where Levy wanted to talk. She had brought him to Lucy apartment, or what used to be her apartment he guessed.

"W..why did y..you bring me h..h..here?" Natsu stuttered out around the lump in his throat. As he stared up at the window he always used to climb through. He didn't think he could go in there and see the empty apartment. He knew it would be his undoing.

"You'll see." Levy told him. She knew this seemed cruel, but she needed him to see the one thing that Levy knew without a doubt that Lucy had probably left behind. Levy knew it was the reason that Lucy gave her the key and told her the apartment was settled until the end of the month. She pulled out the key then and opened the door.

Natsu could almost pretend that letter was a bad dream, and Lucy was just out on a mission. That was until he stepped into her apartment. The place was completely bare of everything but a few pieces of furniture. She was gone. She had left just like the letter said, and she had no intention of coming back. He wanted to curl up right there on her floor and just cry until he withered away. His best friend, his partner, his light, was gone. He watched as Levy walked over to Lucy's old desk and opened a drawer. She seemed to pull out two books. One looked like Lucy's novel, but the other was bigger.

"What are those?" He asked. He couldn't seem to move from beyond the entrance. He just couldn't deal with seeing the rest of the place so empty. He watched as Levy put Lucy's novel in her bag, but the other one she walked over and handed to him.

"What's this?"

"Just take it home and look at it." She told him. "When you're done, come find me at Magnolia Park."

Just like that she left, telling him to lock up as he left. So much for talking now, he thought. He turned and locked the door before gathering his courage and heading toward the window. He jumped down and ran for his place. He guessed if he wanted answers then he would start with this book.

(With Lucy)

She sat in the living room of the client's house, writing in her journal. She knew that by now the Master had probably read her letter to everyone. It was a poor way to say goodbye, but she knew that she would never have been able to leave if she said goodbye in person. Lucy put her pen down and held up her hand with her Fairy Tail mark. Fairy Tail would forever be a part of her, but it was time for her to find where she belonged.

"Lucy dear!" Ambrosia called.

"Coming!" Lucy called back, getting up and setting her journal down. Ambrosia Dalesworth was her client. She was a wealthy heiress that lived in Oshibana Town. Her family was part of the railroads in some way.

"What can I do for you Ms. Dalesworth?" Lucy asked with a bow.

"Lucy, first off it's Ambrosia please, and secondly stop bowing. I'm an heiress yes, but I'm still just another person. You better than anyone know that." Ambrosia smiled.

This made Lucy blush. Of course this heiress would know Lucy Heartfilia, but she didn't think she would recognize that Lucy of Fairy Tail was the same. She was at a loss for words. Thankfully she didn't have to be for too long.

"I need you to go in to town the day after tomorrow and pick up a package for me please. It's a gift from an old friend of mine. Oh and I need to request your services for a little longer if you don't mind, the doctor thinks I need to take an extra week to heal." Ambrosia requested.

"I don't mind at all, and I'd be happy to go into town for you." Lucy knew that Ambrosia hated being weak like this, but she also knew that Ambrosia took her recovery very seriously. She knew Ambrosia wanted to be on her feet again as soon as possible to start her new magic training. She was already a wind wizard, but now she would be training with earth upon recovery.

"I'm going to take a nap. Please wake me when dinner is ready."

"Of course Ms...I mean Ambrosia." Lucy corrected before taking her leave back to the living room. She couldn't believe how nice she found Ambrosia to be. She really thought that this job was going to be more complicated and aggravating, but Ambrosia hardly ever asked for help. Just to bring her food and drink, help her to the bathroom, and run the occasional errand. Well at least so far. It has only been a day.

(Time Skip: Dinner Time at the Dalesworth Manor)

"Ambrosia, time for dinner." Lucy announced walking into wake her. Ambrosia sat up already having been awake for a little while.

"Lucy, eat with me please. I'm feeling kinda lonely tonight." Ambrosia requested.

"I know the feeling." Lucy replied remembering the reason she was here. It took everything she had not to break down all over again. She could do that on her own time later, but for now she would give Ambrosia the best company she could give her.

For the next hour the two of them talked. They told each other stories of times with their magic and they shared the pain of disliking the obligations of being born into wealthy families. They also shared the sorrows of losing their families too soon. By the time they had finished their food and their stories the girls had tears in their eyes.

"Goodness is it that late already?" Ambrosia asked looking at the clock on her bedside table. "I must be getting to bed. I have another doctor's appointment tomorrow to discuss the rest of my bedrest. I'll see you in the morning Lucy."

"Goodnight Ambrosia." Lucy grabbed the dinner tray and headed for the kitchen. After washing the dishes, to the utter outrage of the maid, Lucy headed to her room. She went straight to the bathroom and prepared herself a bath. She let the worries of the day ease as she soaked the hot water. She felt her muscles slowly relaxing.

After spending thirty minutes in the water, with it going cold and her turning pruney, she got ready for bed. She prayed tonight would be different then the previous night. She hoped to be able to sleep easy this time.

After laying there for about fifteen minutes, she knew her prayers went unanswered. She felt the tears come and saw a flash of golden light. She knew he would come, he always did. So she lifted the covers for him to slide in. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry herself to sleep in his arms once again.

"Goodnight Princess, I hope tomorrow is a better day." Loke whispered to his master as he himself drifted off to sleep.

(Back with Natsu)

Natsu made it to his house and locked the door. If this was a gift for him from Lucy then he didn't want to be disturbed while opening it. He sat on his bed with the book on his lap. Just looking at the front, he already felt tears prick his eyes. The book was black with gold trim, and on the front were two overlapping Fairy Tail symbols in pink and red. Their colors.

Slowly Natsu opened the book. The first page held a picture of him and Lucy on the day that she joined Fairy Tail. She was holding up her mark next to his. Now he understood what this gift was. It was a scrapbook, and he guessed it was of him and Lucy judging by the cover and the picture. He tried to prepare himself as he turned the page, but with just a glance found it impossible. There on the next page was the two of them at the guildhall before their first mission together. Lucy was in her maid outfit. He had to admit that she looked pretty cute. He remembered how much it had bothered him to hear Everlue call Lucy ugly. He turned the page, and blushed. It was a picture of their beach vacation that Loke had given them after Lucy saved him. Except he noticed she had just the two of them together. He kept going, and each picture was a different memory of theirs. Every single one was such a beautiful and happy time in their history together.

When he got to the last page though, what he saw made him drop the book.


	4. Chapter 4: The Backfired Plan

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. I'm a huge NaLu fan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Natsu picked the book back up and wanted to be swallowed whole. Right there in color was him and Lisanna kissing for the first time since her return, but the devastating part was Lucy in the background crying. Then he noticed the envelope glued to the page with the picture.

_Dear Natsu,_

_If you're reading this then that means Levy gave you this book after I left like I figured she guess that I left for her to. It also means that you have now seen my gift to you. This book is filled with all of the happy memories we shared together, and now end with your new ones. I hope Lisanna makes you as happy as you've made me. These years spent with you have indeed been some of the happiest moments of my life. You and Fairy Tail have shown me a whole new world and life that I never dreamed I could have before, and for that I sincerely thank you with all my heart. Speaking of my heart...here we go..._

_Natsu, I love you. I have loved you since the day we met in Hargeon and you saved me from that charm spell with the fake Salamander. From that day on, I slowly fell harder and harder for you as I watched you fight for what you thought was right and for your family, which I was so proud to be a part of. The time has come to give you back to the one you love though. You don't need me to replace Lisanna when you have the real thing back again. You don't need me at all. I saw that very well these last few weeks. Just do me one favor, always keep smiling and never change Natsu! _

_Maybe someday we will meet again. Until then…_

_Yours forever,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Natsu folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope. He took the book and closed it. After placing it on his nightstand, he slowly made his way to the park to meet Levy. Now more than ever he needed answers, and depending on those answers depended on what he did next. If Lucy thought she could leave him that note and then disappear she had another thing coming.

When Natsu got to the park, he instantly knew where he would find Levy. She sat under the tree that him and Lucy used to sit and talk under. It was their tree.

"How long have you known?" Natsu asked as he walked up, making Levy confused.

"Known what exactly? That she was leaving? That she made that? You have to be a little more specific on what your asking I've known about." Levy question.

"How long have you known that she loves me?" Natsu asked, catching Levy completely off guard.

"Oh that. I'm pretty sure I knew before she did, but officially being told...I would say a year now." Levy estimated.

Natsu didn't know what to think. Lucy had been in love with him for a year and never told him. Now she decides to just up and leave without so much as a goodbye to him.

"Why did she really leave Levy? Tell me the truth. Don't tell me it was some training thing." Natsu demanded, getting a huff from her for his tone.

"Technically she fed me the same story she gave all of you. She told me she didn't belong anymore. I also know why she felt that way though. She saw herself as Lisanna's replacement, and when Lisanna returned and the two of you picked up where you left off, with your happy family life, she felt unneeded and unwanted. She didn't think there was a place in your life for her anymore, and that you'd forgotten her anyway. So she chose to make it easier for you and disappear. I'm guessing in that letter she left in the book, she told you how she felt about you?" Levy finished.

All Natsu could do was nod his head. She left because of him. He just had to go and ruin what he could've had. God, this deal with Lisanna really came back to bite him. It was suppose to help him, not ruin everything.

"Levy, do you know where she went?" He had to find her and beg her to come back to Fairy Tail, to their family, but most importantly to him. He knew now that he had found his mate!

"I know she was taking one last job before she found a new place to settle down. I don't know where or what that job is though. I also can't tell you how long it is or where she will go after. She didn't want to tracked so she didn't tell me." Although it dawned on her. If she took a job then Mirajane might know. Then again she might not tell anyone because of Lucy's choice to leave.

Natsu was thinking along the same lines as Levy. He knew his next stop was to ask Mirajane and see if she would tell him where Lucy had gone to. First though he had to make things right and that started with telling everyone the truth. Hopefully they won't be too mad at him, but right now he had to get to Lucy. She was everything to him. He couldn't believe it took losing her for him to realize just how important she was. He knew he loved her before, but now he realized it was beyond just simple puppy love. She was his soulmate, and he had to find her. He just had to.

"Hey Levy, before I go try to get information out of Mira, I need to tell you something. Lisanna and I aren't really dating. We made a stupid deal to pretend to date to try and make the people we really love jealous enough to try and win us back. I never dreamed that she wouldn't fight for me and leave. I should've known though. Lucy always puts others happiness above her own at all costs, and if she thought Lisanna and I were truly happy then she wouldn't have stood in the way no matter how much she loves me." Natsu sighed. He hated himself and wished more than anything that he could rewind time.

"Natsu all that matters now is that you go get her and bring her home. We can deal with the rest later, and believe me we will deal with it." Levy finished menacingly.

Natsu chuckled nervously before turning and running for the guild. He busted through the doors not even caring who was around. He went straight for Mira.

"Mira, Lucy took a job before she left. What job?" Natsu asked out of breath.

"It was a job to assist an heiress while she recovered from surgery." Mira was getting curious about Natsu's sudden interest in Lucy. Mira knew of course that Natsu and her sister were never really an item. Lisanna told her everything. She had hoped that their plan would've work for both of them, but Lucy loved her family too much to hurt them that way. Unfortunately it was our family that hurt her. We left her feeling unneeded and unwanted.

"It's a week...no wait it got changed to two week long job in...Oshibana Town. She's staying with Lady Dalesworth." Mira told him.

"Happy! We're leaving!" Natsu roared the moment he had the information he need. At the sound of his roar though, the whole guild went quiet.

"Lisanna, no more games. Just tell everyone the truth and confess to him. Life's too short. I'm sorry our plan didn't work out, but now I need to fight for my true soulmate." Natsu told Lisanna in the silence on the way out.

Natsu got to the train station and bought his ticket. It was a two hour ride to Oshibana Town from Magnolia, but Natsu would take a train around the world for Lucy. Happy spent the next two hours trying to comfort Natsu as the motion sickness left him weak. When they finally got to Oshibana, Happy had to carry Natsu off the train, and set him on a bench to recuperate. By the time Natsu could move again and get his bearings, he realized it was dark, so him and Happy checked in to a hotel for the night. With all the excitement and misery, Natsu and Happy were exhausted by the time they made it up to their room and hit the bed.

'I'm coming for you Lucy, tomorrow I will find you.' Natsu thought before sleep claimed him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mating Process Pt 1

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. I'm a huge NaLu fan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Lucy awoke the next morning feeling better than the day before. She guessed she had Loke to thank for that. Speaking of the lion, Lucy looked over to find him still sound asleep snuggled close to her with his hand on her stomach. She almost wanted to laugh.

"Hey Loke! Loke!" Lucy attempted to wake the spirit. It was proving more difficult than she expected, but she was still technically a Fairy Tail wizard, and Fairy Tail doesn't give up. Than she got an idea. She carefully moved herself out from under him and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey Loke, I'm gonna take a shower, wanna join me?" Lucy called from the bathroom, while trying to hold back a laugh. Next thing she knew she had an almost naked lion in front of her.

"Gahh! Loke!" Lucy squealed and turned away blushing as red as Erza's hair.

"Don't offer if you're not serious Princess. You know I would love nothing more than to wash your gorgeous body from head to toe, after I have thoroughly gotten it dirty of course." Loke said winking at Lucy's beyond red face as he flashed back into a suit.

Once she was sure he was clothed, Lucy turned and Lucy Kicked him in the head.

"Cut it out you pervy lion!" Lucy shouted before running into the bathroom and actually taking a shower. When she was done, she decided to be safe she would get dressed in the bathroom. Safe from any pervy lions wanting to sneak a peek. With a new skirt she bought in Magnolia before she left, and a top that she got the day she got here from this cute little shop she stopped in, she felt refreshed and ready for the day.

She exited the bathroom and found her lion was nowhere to be found. She shrugged and went to check on Ambrosia.

"Morning Ambrosia" Lucy greeted as she walked into the room.

"Morning Lucy. I just got off the phone with post office in town. My package came in a day earlier, can you go get it?" Ambrosia asked her.

"Yeah of course. That's what I'm here for, right?" Lucy joked.

Lucy rubbed her thumb on Virgo's key, and the maiden figured it was her way of asking her to open her own gate. Lucy was of course grateful that Virgo understood her message.

"Thank you for coming Virgo. I have to go into town to pick up a package for Ambrosia. Since I'm not sure how long the trip will take, I would like you to stay here and help Ambrosia if she needs it. Also thank you for coming on your own. I would like to reserve my magic energy for town in case of any trouble. So thank you." Lucy explained to her spirit.

"Whatever Princess needs. Good morning Lady Ambrosia, is there anything I can assist you with at this moment?" Virgo got right down to it.

"Yes actually. Can you go to the kitchen and bring me up my breakfast? I'm starving. Oh and please just call me Ambrosia. The Lady isn't necessary." Ambrosia chuckled.

"As you wish Ambrosia." With that Virgo was off.

"I should warn you, she has a thing about punishment, so if she asked either just ignore it or tell her I will handle it later. Trust me it's not a boat you wanna ride on." Lucy laugh.

With that statement, Lucy was off to town. As soon as she made it passed the gates, a bright golden light appeared, and her lion was back at her side. This made Lucy smile of course.

"I have come to escort you to and from town Princess, like the gentleman I am." Loke stated holding out the crook of his arm for her to take. Lucy just laughed, shook her head, and took the crook of his arm as offered. Their trip into town was thankfully uneventful, but she loved the light hearted conversation that her and Loke seemed to have. They talked about nothing and everything. She missed being able to talk to someone like this. She used to talk like this with Natsu and Levy. It made her extremely grateful to Loke for being there.

As they got to town they had started to tease each other with jokes and little flirty comments, and continued it as they walked through town to the post office. Unbeknownst to them that they were being watched and followed.

Natsu had woken up early that morning, he could barely sleep knowing he was gonna find his mate today. She was here in this town, and he wouldn't stop searching until he found her. Happy of course took a little more work to get up, until Natsu promised him a huge fish breakfast. So with his furry friend now awake and ready, they headed off in search of food. His senses worked better on a full stomach.

The staff at the hotel referred him to a nice restaurant around the corner, which apparently was highly known for their amazing fish. Natsu just thank them and head in the direction they gave.

"Where should we started Natsu?" asked the blue exceed as they finished their food.

"Well if she's bunking at the Dalesworth Manor than we should probably start there." Natsu said feeling a strange sensation of pride at coming up with that on his own. So after paying for their tab, Natsu and Happy headed toward the Dalesworth Manor.

They were just about to leave town, when they spotted Loke and Lucy heading into town. As soon as Natsu saw close Loke was to Lucy, he started to head for them until Happy told to wait and see what happened. So they decided to follow them, while his dragon complained about their closeness the entire time.

It looked like they were heading for the post office. After about ten minutes they emerged from the post office with a large box. Natsu wondered if it was for the Lady of the manor or Lucy. If it was for Lucy, than who was it from, Natsu wondered to himself.

Natsu kept following them, wondering where they were heading to next. It looked like a breakfast cafe. This made Natsu growl. "How dare Loke take his mate on a date." Natsu stated without even realizing he spoke allowed until Happy answered.

"Maybe it's not a date and he just her security guard while she's out of the manor." Happy suggested. That stopped Natsu for a moment. If that was true than he should thank Loke for keeping his mate safe until he was here. Natsu decided it was time to listen to their conversation. He moved close enough he could hear them, but made sure he was still out of sight.

"How are you holding up today Lucy?" Loke asked her. _Holding up? Was something wrong with Lucy?_ Natsu wondered.

"I'm doing the best I can. It's hard. He was the only person I've ever loved, and now I don't even have him or the guild to help me. I'm alone all over again. He deserves to be happy though, and if she makes him happy then I'm happy for them. I just miss him is all." Lucy tried playing it down, but Loke could see she was lying to him and herself. Natsu didn't have to see it to know she was hurting far more than that. He could hear it in her voice and feel it in her heart.

"You know you don't have to lie to me Lucy. I'm here for you anytime you need me. You know all you have to do is call. Literally." He chuckled. Natsu wanted to break his smarmy little playboy jaw.

"I know. Thanks Loke. I'll be ok eventually. It's just gonna take some time." Lucy told him. Loke definitely understood that. Natsu hated those words. She didn't need time, she needed him.

"I understand, just please feel free to call for me to hold you again if you're gonna cry yourself to sleep again. I will gladly hold you through the night again Princess." Loke told her. That was it for Natsu. Loke had touched his mate, and he was seeing red.

Happy knew he wasn't gonna be able to stop Natsu this time. He watched as Natsu flew at Loke.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!" Natsu yelled as he lit his fist and cracked it into Loke's jaw.

"Natsu?" Lucy stated in confusion. Than she screamed his name as she watched as him and Loke get into a all out brawl.

"Close Gate of The Lion, Leo!" Lucy yelled, force closing Loke's gate. Than she grabbed her whip and took her battle stance.

"Natsu, if you wanna fight someone, you can fight me. Leave my spirits alone." Lucy stared at him with cold calculation. It was a look Natsu had never seen her give him before, and he definitely didn't like it. His mate was angry at him.

Instead of fighting her though, as she would of expected, he dropped to his knees and whimpered. _What the hell! _Lucy thought. Than it dawned on her what he said to Loke.

"Did you call me your mate?" Lucy asked shocked.

"You are my mate Luce. Also I'm sorry for attacking Loke." Natsu told her. He wasn't really sorry, but he also didn't want her to be mad at him anymore. It hurt, physically and emotionally.

"I can't be." Luce said as she fainted right before his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6:Ritual Truths&Love Confessions

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. I'm a huge NaLu fan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Natsu watched as Lucy fainted right before his very eyes. His body seemed to move on its own at that moment as he ran to catch her falling body. He managed to catch her just in time, but wasn't prepared for the small shock that went through him and the warmth that spread through him at holding her. He was no stranger to heat, he was after all the fire dragon slayer, but this was somehow different. It didn't hurt, as a matter of fact it was so intensely amazing he actually moaned from it. The noise catching him off guard. Than he heard Lucy sigh and remembered why he was on the ground holding her.

"Luce? Please wake up." Natsu whispered in her ear. Still he got no response. It seemed like other than that sigh, his Lucy was out. He needed to find a healer. He looked over to find he had a small audience from the comotion him and Loke had made.

"Can any of you tell me where to find a healer please? I need to get her to one immediately." Natsu shouted to the crowd in front of the restaurant. One girl seemed to come forward. She looked to be no older than Wendy. She had green hair and matching green eyes. It looked like she worked in the restaurant judging by the apron and uniform she wore.

"I can show you to her, if you follow me. Do you need someone to help you with her?" The little girl nodded to Lucy.

"No, I can carry her." Natsu told her trying not to growl at the thought of anyone else touching Lucy but him right now. His mate was weak and vulnerable right now, and he'd be damned if he would let some other bastard looking to cop a feel touch her.

With that said, she took off running in the direction that Lucy had taken to the post office. Natsu followed behind her, but his thoughts weren't with him. He was thinking of what had lead to all this.

_How could I have been so stupid to think that making Lucy jealous was a good idea! What will I do if I lose her? I can't lose her! I can't live without her! He would do everything within his power to bring her back, and keep her safe from now on. Nothing will ever hurt her again, not even him. He would do whatever she asked of him, just to make her happy._

They made it to the healer's hut. Once inside a semi-old lady met them, hugging the little girl.

"Grandma, this man needs help. His mate fainted in front of the cafe about twenty minutes ago. Can you help him?" the little girl told her. Now things made sense to Natsu with why the girl was so willing to help him. The healer was her grandmother. Upon closer look, you could see the resemblance. He didn't have time to really ponder that thought though, he needed this old woman to help him fix Lucy.

"Please help her. I'll do anything, just please save her." Natsu begged the old woman. She walked over to a room and gestured to the bed in the middle. Natsu carefully set Lucy down, and forced himself to step back so the woman could examine Lucy.

"Tell me young man, have you begun the mating ritual?" The old lady asked him. This only confused Natsu. What did that have to do with anything?

"No ma'am. She only just found out about being my mate this morning outside the restaurant." Natsu answered, still unsure of her line of questioning.

"How long has it been since your dragon chose her as your mate?" The healer questioned further. Now Natsu really was getting confused, but he was also getting embarrassed. How did this little old lady know so much about mating for dragon slayers anyway.

"For almost a year now." Natsu answered, blushing profusely. Embarrassed or not though, he was starting to get angry at the fact that the lady was sitting here asking him these stupid questions about his personal business instead of fixing Lucy.

"I see. Well there is nothing I can do for her." The woman told him. Natsu lost it at that point.

"WHAT?! ALL THAT ABOUT MY MATE AND I AND NOW YOU CAN'T HELP HER!" Natsu shouted. He was so close to seeing red.

"Calm yourself young man. I said there was nothing I could do for her, but you can." She said, sighing at how over dramatic dragon slayers could be. She could see the instant confusion in his eyes at this, and had to swallow a laugh. Dragon slayers could change emotions so quickly, and they never hid them very well.

"What can I do?" Natsu was so lost. His beautiful Lucy lay there unconcious, and now this lady was standing here telling him that he had to save her. How in Igneel's name was he suppose to do that?

"What your mate is under is called the sleep of acceptance. I'm sure you went through something similar but don't remember it too well. This is where she will play through her memories, and slowly come to accept that she was chosen as your mate. Once she has done that, then and only then will she instinctively fight her way back to you. I would suggest you be near when she does." Natsu listened, but didn't quite understand any of this. He never went to sleep. He watched as she slowly walked to a bookshelf and pulled out a book to hand to him. "Here take this, and read it. It will tell you all you need to know about what you and your mate are going through, and will have to look forward to. Now go and take her home, or wherever you are staying in town." She said almost as if dismissing him.

"Wait! What if I can't be there when she wakes up?" Natsu thought back to the fact that Lucy was on a job without him, and most of all she had left. He doubted she wanted him anywhere near her. Plus from her words, he could guess she wouldn't believe him or his feelings.

"I'm not going to question why, but it won't be a bad thing if you're not. She will be very confused, and probably very emotional. Much like yourself lately I'm sure." She said laughing out right this time.

An idea came to his head so he proceeded to just nod. He grabbed Lucy, grabbed the book, gave his thanks, and bid them farewell. Once outside he headed toward the Dalesworth manor. He may not have been there for her lately, but he'd be damned if he wasn't there now.

"Hey Loke, if you can hear me through that damn key. I'm sorry. I will need….your….help….p..p..please?" Natsu gritted out the last sentence. He hated that he would need help taking care of his mate, but once they were fully mated, that would never happen again. He would make sure of it. Suddenly he saw a golden light shine, and there was Loke in front of him, scowling.

(With Lucy)

After everything had gone black, she saw Natsu's face. Not her Natsu now, but the one from the day they met. He was smiling because he thought he had finally found Igneel. He had broken the spell on her. Of course at the time she had no idea how he had done so by just looking at him, but he did. Now she knew. A true charm was broken by your one true love. They had gone to get food next. She couldn't believe how animal like he ate, but somehow it was cute to her. Little did she know at the time that he was in the guild she wanted to be in most.

Suddenly everything shifted and she wasn't in Hargeon anymore. She was standing in the guild hall showing Natsu her guild mark. It had irked her that he couldn't remember her name anymore, or that he suddenly had no interest in her. After Romeo had a fit he had even just walked out on her, not even caring that she had no one else there. So she had followed him, she wanted to prove to him that he made the right choice by bringing her to Fairy Tail. She thought his motion sickness was so adorable. Here was this big strong dragon slayer, but he couldn't handle transportation. What really made her start to fall was his dedication to his guild mates. When he included her as his friend, she found herself in awe. She didn't know at the time that it was love she was starting to feel, but now she saw it for what it was. Even still she felt so unworthy at the time.

The image shifted again. She was in her house back in Magnolia. She had just finished in the bath and walked into her bedroom to find Natsu and Happy eating her food. She was beyond embarrassed. She had never even kissed a guy and now here she was scantily dressed in a towel in front of one. So she pulled a typical Lucy and used anger to cover up for her embarrassment. It hurt though when not only did he not remember her name again, but he seemed to not care about her magic either. He seemed very unimpressed. He certainly maid up for it by asking her to be a part of his team though, or it had until she realized he needed her for the job he wanted to take. Suddenly it showed them at the mansion, in the basement. She was astonished that Natsu had passed through the spirit world with Virgo, but then again that man was a constant surprise. After fighting together he made me feel like I belonged with just a few words, Sure they weren't the sweetest, but they were just what I needed to hear.

More and more scenes came and went. Each one was of her and Natsu. Some had others in them, but every single one centered on the two of them. Until suddenly she was looking at the scene from this morning. As she watched herself faint and everything went black, she heard his voice.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, for all the tears I've made you cry, and for all the heartbreak you've felt because of me. I want you to know that I will never hurt you again. I will protect you for the rest of our lives. I know we will need to talk and work on things, but the main thing I need you to know right now if you can hear me is, I love you Lucy Heartfilia. I always have and I always will."


	7. Chapter 7: The Scarf,The Letter,&The Box

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. I'm a huge NaLu fan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

(Meanwhile at Fairy Tail)

Everyone turn to Lisanna waiting for an explanation. They watched as Lisanna shrunk and started sweating.

_Damn Natsu. He was part of this and now he just left her to handle it on her own. Than again neither of them expected Lucy to leave like that so she understood too. She couldn't imagine if it had been Fried. Gah and now he wanted her to just confess to him. She was in deep._

"Well….you see….Natsu and I aren't together actually. We both like other people, but didn't think they really liked us. So we thought if we got together, we might make them jealous enough to fight for us. Please don't be mad!" Lisanna squeaked out the last sentence, hiding her head as she finished. For the next ten minutes, no one said a thing. It was the most quiet anyone had ever heard the guild. _You could probably hear an actual pin drop._Lisanna thought.

Erza walked up to Lisanna. Everyone held their breath, no one knew what the requip mage might do to the girl. To everyone's surprise though, she hugged her. This was the undoing of the younger take over mage, and she started crying.

"I never meant for Lucy to leave. We just hoped she would fight for Natsu, but we should've known better. Lucy is like another older sister to me. I love her and never wanted to hurt her. I'm so sorry everyone. So very very sorry." Lisanna rambled through her tears. To everyone's surprise, except for the Thunder Legion, Fried walked over to the two women, and slowly pull Lisanna to him.

"You did it for my attention didn't you?" Fried ask her, to everyone's utter shock.

(With Lucy)

Lucy came to with a start. Not sure what had happened. Last thing she remembered was heading into town with Loke. Speak of which.

"Open gate of the…" Lucy started but was stopped when Loke appeared on his own in a flash of golden light.

"No need to waste your magic summoning me Princess. You need to worry about about building it back up." Loke stated upon arriving.

"Loke what happened to me. The last thing I remember is going into town with you. Than I'm waking up here." Lucy saw Loke flinch at her words like he was expecting pain. Something seemed really off. Also for some reason she could smell Natsu.

"Loke what's going on? Why are you flinching?" Lucy watched him flinch again. He was not looking forward to having to explain the appearance of the dragon slayer or her new status as his mate. Than Loke remembered what Natsu had told him as he placed his sacred scarf around Lucy's neck. _When she wakes up tell her to look in the night stand for a gift. I don't suggest you be here while she opens it. It might get ugly if I know Lucy, but be on stand by if she needs you please. Take care of her for me tonight Loke. I'm counting on you as a member of Fairy Tail, and as my friend._

"Princess, in the drawer of your bedside table is a gift that should explain everything. I will be taking my leave while you open it. I think it best you open it alone. If you need me when you are done, just call. Please don't waste your energy summoning me." Loke smiled his playboy smile and disappeared in a shower of gold.

Lucy did what he said and opened her night stand. There in the normally empty drawer was a velvet box and a letter. The envelope was addressed to her, and she knew that handwriting anywhere. When had Loke seen Natsu, and why was he giving her gifts? Maybe this was before Lisanna. That had to be it. With a slight bit of fear and trembling hands, she opened the letter.

_Dear Luce,_

_I know that you're probably reading this letter and are very confused right now. For that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot actually. I never meant for any of this to happen this way, but now I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. To start let me fill you in on the truth._

_What you saw with Lisanna and I wasn't real. We made a plan to pretend to date, in hopes that we could make you and Fried jealous enough to fight for us. We never thought about how selfless you are. I'm sorry Luce. I never meant to deceive you, I just wanted to know you loved me. It was a stupid thing to do, and believe me I'm paying for every second of it._

_I don't know how much of this morning you remember so just in case I'm going to give you a replay. After you got into town, I saw you and Loke and started following you. You went to the post office to pick up some large box (which I'm guessing is for Lady Dalesworth, your client), and then you two proceeded to head to a restaurant for breakfast. While over breakfast you and Loke got to talking, and I overheard him talking about holding you at night, and I just lost it. After getting into a brawl with him, you closed his gate and told me to fight you. I couldn't though, it made me sick to even think about it. So I dropped to my knees and gave myself to you. That's when you realized what I yelled at Loke as I first punched him. Than you fainted. _

_Here's the tricky part Luce. I yelled at Loke that he was to stay away from my mate. That's you Luce. You are my mate. I know you think it's untrue or impossible, but you are. That's also why you passed out. You fell into something called the Sleep of Acceptance. You become unconscious while your mind plays memories of us. I don't know much more than that right now as I am writing this to you, but when I see you again (which I hope is soon) I will know more. The healer I took you too gave me a book that should help me. _

_She told me to try to be there when you woke up, but I knew I couldn't. For starters you're on a job, and I'm not part of it so I can't be there. Secondly I doubt at this point that you want me there after all the pain and heartbreak that I've put you through. So since I can't be there, I gave you the next best thing that I could. Look down at your neck._

_Take care of it Luce. I trust you with it more than anyone in the world. I know you will cherish it like I always have. Hopefully it will bring you the comfort I can't._

_I love you Lucy Heartfilia (hopefully someday Dragneel)!_

_Love YOUR dragon,_

_Natsu_

_P.S. I'll explain the box when I see you again. If you want to. I'll be in town for the next week or so. Gotta look out for this beautiful mate of mine!_

Lucy, with tears running down her cheeks set the letter down. Before picking up the velvet box she stopped to sniff the scarf, bringing a small smile to her face at his scent. Then she picked up the box and opened it, only to gasp and drop it back on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8: A Battle Begins

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. I'm a huge NaLu fan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

If that pink haired little hot head thought he could pull a stunt like this than he had another thing coming. She would Lucy Kick him into next year, or better yet Virgo liked punishment, she could punish Natsu! No, Virgo might be a little much. Maybe she would just use Virgo to scare him. Yeah that sounded good. She carefully picked the box up and closed it. She laid it and the letter back in the drawer.

"Loke!" She called! He was there in an instant blinding flash. He knew though this was not going to be pleasant. He was afraid of getting Lucy Kicked as soon as he came out. It's what he was prepared for.

"You have some explaining to do Leo!" He knew he was really in trouble when she called him Leo. It was like a parent calling you by your full name. It always struck the fear of the Celestial Spirit King in him. He would never admit it out loud, but Lucy scared him more then his own mother. That said something considering she was a very powerful celestial lioness.

"I'm waiting Leo." Lucy said in a much too calm manner for Loke's liking.

"What part am I explaining Princess?" He tried to stall. Damn Natsu and his penchant for always causing trouble. This time was no different, but he wasn't here to be on the punishing end of it. Oh speaking of punishing, maybe he could have Virgo take his place! No that would only make her angrier to the point of actually wasting her energy and summoning him. It was too close to her recovery to allow her to do that.

"How about the part of intentionally provoking Natsu into a fight?" Lucy asked him. That one threw him for a loop. When did he intentionally provoke Flame Brain into a fight? Okay maybe he did a few times back at the guild before he became her spirit, but that was another time and another Loke.

"Not sure what you're referring to Princess. Can you give me more specifics?" Loke questioned her, more confused by the look of more anger on her face.

"You intentionally got flirty today and brought up holding me at breakfast because you knew Natsu was watching and listening. You wanted to see how far you could push him before he snapped. You wanted to fight him!" Lucy huffed a little. She could feel how weak she really still was right now. She could also feel this massive amount of power on the verge of becoming hers. It was there, just out of her reach.

"You know me too well Princess. I wanted him to show himself, and to stop stalking you like a coward. I want to hurt him like he hurt you, even for the brief time it would take him to heal. I want to avenge your broken heart. I had no clue though what had happened. I didn't know you were now his mate." Loke tried explaining after briefly laughing at how well she knew him.'

Once upon a time he thought that him and his beautiful master were meant to be, but that change when Natsu started spoiling Lucy with attention. The attention she craved. The attention he shouldn't, wouldn't, and couldn't give. Now he was dating Aries, just like Lucy wanted. If only he could heal her broken heart like he could heal the wounds he was about to receive.

"No more provoking Natsu, got it?" She said on a sigh. Loke was beyond surprised. He really expected to get hit. "You can go back now. I have a lot to think about." She continued. He would have to do something to repay her kindness, and it had to be something that didn't set Natsu off. He would figure it out, for now he would take what he could get. With a yes ma'am and a thank you, Loke was gone just as fast as he appeared.

_Natsu loves her? I'm his mate? What does all this mean?_

(With Natsu)

He stood pacing around his hotel room. His mate was nearby, and he couldn't be with her. His dragon was going insane, especially at the thought of leave her in another man's care. The playboy of Fairy Tail at that. He had no choice though. He would see her soon though, and that alone was the only comfort he had right now. Well that and knowing about his gifts for her. If the box didn't show his love for her, then he knew his scarf would. It was the best thing he could think to give her, to show that he would be with her even though they are apart right now.

His lacrima started ringing, and he instinctively grabbed it without looking. Bad idea on his part though.

"Natsu Dragneel! I'm going to kill you! Do you have any idea what you have put me through?!" She screamed through the lacrima at him. He winced at the high volume of her voice, but otherwise rolled his eyes.

"Hello to you too Lisanna. What do you want?" He dulled out. He heard her sigh even though he figured he wasn't suppose to. He could also hear the guild in the background which probably meant she had him on speaker of sorts. They wanted to know how it was going with Lucy. He didn't know what to say to them. What could he tell them? _'Hey I found Lucy, but I pissed her off by attacking Loke. Oh and I made her faint when I stupidly shouted out about her being my mate before I told her personally. Now I'm hiding in a hotel room while she goes through the first stage of our mating ritual by herself, but she doesn't know that's it. Now she's going to wake up alone with nothing but his scarf, a letter, and a box for comfort.' _ Yeah, telling them that would go over real well. Erza would hop on the first train here to kill him herself. It's bad enough that when he got back she would probably want to any way.

"How's it going there Natsu?" He heard Master speak into the lacrima.

"Well she knows I'm here. She also knows she's my mate." Natsu couldn't think of what else to say. He didn't even know if Lucy was awake yet, or what she was seeing while sleeping. He just knew that she seeing their memories together. Memories he would always cherish. Anything having to do with her was to be cherished. She was his everything.

"Flame Brain! What did you do now?!" Gray yelled at him.

"Shut it Ice Prick! I've had a tough enough day without your added lip!" Natsu yelled back. He already felt like crying. He definitely didn't need his help feeling worse. Natsu absolutely hated himself for what he has done to Luce.

"Gray leave him alone. Right now he needs our support, not our critique. Just take it easy Natsu. We believe in you. Bring home our Lucy." Erza said. Her easy tone and words made him almost drop the lacrima in shock.

"Thanks guys. I'm gonna get some sleep. Long day tomorrow, got to convince my mate she's my mate and all." Natsu tried to push a smile into his voice at the end. After a few shouts of encouragement and some quick goodbyes, Natsu hung up. He had no intention of sleeping yet, but he wasn't up to making chit chat with his guild right now. As a matter of fact, he had better plans. He was going to prepare for tomorrow. He knew his Luce better then anyone. He grabbed his money and took off for town, he was going to need some supplies. Before this trip was over, Luce would be his true mate.

(With Lucy)

Lucy went to go check on Ambrosia. Who went off like she figured she would. Apparently Loke brought her in unconscious and laid her instantly in bed before telling Virgo to stay as long as she could.

"Lucy! Oh my goodness, please tell me you're okay now! I was so worried when you hadn't come back for a while. Than your spirit told me that you came home but were unconscious. I got scared. Are you alright? Do I need to send for the healer?" Ambrosia continued as Lucy flinched.

"I'm fine Ambrosia. I promise I don't need a healer. I'm sure Loke took me to one already anyway before bringing me here." Lucy replied, although she had a sneaking suspicion that it was Natsu who might have actually done so. Which meant if she was here and not there recuperating, than she truly was fine. Natsu never would have let her leave the healer unconscious and still injured. At the thought of the Pinkette, she had to hold back tears. Especially in front of Ambrosia. If she saw her crying, she would definitely think that she still needed a healer. She watched Ambrosia smile and smiled herself.

"Well if you're sure you're okay, than I'm going to retire for the night. All that worry has left me exhausted." Ambrosia chuckled. "Please do tell your spirit thank you for me. She was a very big help today." Ambrosia continued. "Oh and I like the scarf, it's quite cute on you." Ambrosia commented lastly, causing a blush to rise in Lucy's cheeks. Lucy thank her and walked back to her room. Once inside she pulled out one of her keys.

"Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy spoke. There in front of her appeared Virgo.

"You called for me Princess? Is it time for my punishment?" Virgo stated her usual speech she gave at every summon. Lucy just smiled at it.

"I wanted to start by thanking you for your help today with Lady Dalesworth. I really do appreciate you being there for her when I couldn't. She thanks you as well and says you were a great help." She saw this bring a smile to the spirit's face. "Now for the main reason I called for you. I need you to go and deliver a gift to a certain pink haired dragon slayer in town." Lucy finished smiling evilly at the idea in her head.

Before she could tell Virgo anymore, the house shook, and Lady Dalesworth's magic ward alarms went off. Someone was attacking the manor.


	9. Chapter 9: New Powers

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. I'm a huge NaLu fan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Lucy couldn't believe it. Who would want to attack the Dalesworth manor. She quickly jumped into action.

"Virgo go downstairs and protect Lady Dalesworth. Open Gate of Lion, Archer, and Sea Goat: Leo, Sagitarius, and Capricorn!" Lucy called out. Moving to the window to get a better idea of what they were up against. Not even a full minute after the spirits had arrived there was another rumble.

"Follow me. It seems we have some unexpected and unwanted company." Lucy told her spirits as they all followed Lucy to Ambrosia's room.

"Ambrosia, are you alright?" Lucy walked in to find Ambrosia trying to get out of bed. "Oh no you don't. Virgo put her back in bed. I have an army of Celestial Spirits willing to help me fight, you need to stay in bed. I know this kills you, but I need you to do this for me. Sagitarius, please keep guard in the entryway. Now do you know why they would be trying to break into your manor?" Lucy went on.

"There's only one person that's not welcome here. His name is James McGarettson, and he is my husband." Ambrosia stated, shocking them all.

(With Natsu)

I had just exited the last shop I needed stuff from, when I heard someone scream. Instinctively I ran toward the sound of the screaming. It turned out to be some girl in a maid outfit. She was crying hysterically.

"Hey! What's going on?" He asked the people around her. Looking at the worry on their faces gave him a sudden bad feeling in his stomach. "The girl says the Dalesworth Manor is under attack. Some band of dark guild. They chased her off before she could warn the people inside." Natsu took off. He had never been so scared in all his life. What if Lucy was still sleeping? What if the sleep left her too weak to fight? What if they took her? The last one was easy. He knew without a doubt he would kill them all if they even so much as laid a finger on his mate.

As he got closer he could see the guild blasting at some ward around the manor. The ward looked like it was barely hanging in there. Than he saw her. Clear as day and as beautiful as always. His Luce was in front of the manor surrounded by four of her spirits, and transformed into her Leo stardress. She even was still wearing his scarf, It made him so proud and happy to see that. Than he realized she was shouting to the guild who had stopped blasting the barrier momentarily.

"...should just give up. I'm a wizard on the strongest team of Fairy Tail, and I will warn you making an enemy of us is tantamount to death." He heard her saying. A warm and loving sensation came over him at her words. She wasn't gone. She still considered herself part of Fairy Tail, and part of their team.

"I don't see any other little fairies here little girl. Just get out of our way, we came for the Lady of the manor. We plan to collect her, and if we have to beat you down to do so then we will. You and your little wannabes." What looked liked the leader of the group stated.

"Ha! Nice try but I see through your intimidation tact. If you think your illusions will scare me try again. I know all about you Mr. McGarettson. You're a wizard gone rogue after you lost brother on a mission. Now you go around terrorizing people into getting what you want by making them believe that you and your "guild" will kill them otherwise. Ambrosia was the first one to stand up to you. She chose to leave because of the man you had become. You weren't the same man she married anymore. So tell me what makes you think I'm gonna let you take her anywhere?" Lucy said as she almost glowed with power. Suddenly he could feel it coursing through his veins too. He also saw what she saw now too. There wasn't a whole guild beating on the barrier. It was a single man dressed all in black. He had white hair and green eyes. Natsu swore he had seen him before.

"Plus you're also really stupid if you think that I'm alone in this fight. I not only have my spirits but I have the strongest wizard I have ever seen with me." Lucy smirked at him. She actually smirked, and Igneel help him if it didn't send a flood of very inappropriately timed feelings through him. When this over he would definitely make that little minx pay for her teasing. Now he was sure she knew of his presence.

"If you mean her little elemental magic, than you really haven't seen many wizards kid. If you don't move aside, I'll show you a really strong wizard." He laughed at her.

"No wonder she left you. You're a moron. Ambrosia is strong, but she is not who I'm referring to. Now leave or I'll show you how fired up I really am." Lucy said around another smirk. Natsu chuckled at the use of his catch phrase, but wanted to wipe that sexy smirk off her face. Once again he could feel her spike in power coursing through him, and Igneel above it felt so delicious that he wanted to fall to his knees. He wasn't sure what was happening to them right now, but he didn't have time to analyze as he watched his mate prepare to defend herself. The guy had taken a new attack stance. When this was over he was going to finish that damn book, Natsu thought to himself.

Just as he was about to show himself, he saw her shake her head ever so slightly at him. So his mate wanted to try this on her own. He had no problems with that, knowing perfectly well he was there if she needed him after all.

"Leo, Taurus, Capricorn stand by. Fight if he creates more illusions, but otherwise leave him to me." Lucy commanded as they moved behind her.

"You're quite cocky for a little thing. Maybe once I'm widowed I'll take a crack at that little saucy body of yours." The man shouted around a laugh. This pissed Natsu off, but what he saw from Lucy surprised him so much his anger faded fast.

"Shut up and fight me you disillusioned prick!" Lucy shouted as she stepped forward and swung her whip. Her whip was completely covered in golden flames. Hell she, herself, was surrounded in golden flames. Natsu had never seen anything like it. From the look on her spirit's faces neither had they. Than he heard her yell something he would never forget.

"I'M THE MATE OF THE MOST POWERFUL DRAGON SLAYER IN ALL OF FIORE! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU WILL EVER COME BETWEEN US! CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Lucy shouted before the man was engulfed a golden fire like no one had ever seen.


	10. Chapter 10: Guild Warnings

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. I'm a huge NaLu fan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Everyone watched the guy fall to the ground. He was so scorched you almost couldn't tell he was human anymore. He would live though. Lucky enough the town guard showed up at that moment. They placed magic cuffs on the guy and took him away. One guard stayed saying that he needed statements on what happened. No one but Lucy could move or speak yet. They were all still too shocked at the power they just witnessed.

Natsu felt like Erza just hit him in the chest. He was speechless. Lucy, his Lucy, knew dragon slayer magic. Not only that, she had fused it with her own magic, and was able to control it like it was nothing. He was so shocked it took him a minute to realize that the guy Lucy fought was gone and there was a male heading toward Lucy.

"Umm...Miss...can you stop glowing?" The scared guard asked timidly.

"Oops. Sorry. Here let me try." Lucy's glow slowly started dulling out. The guard slowly walked over, still staying a few feet away, in case she started to glow again he could make a hasty retreat.

Lucy had never felt more alive. She never knew she could do that. One moment she was staring at the man, getting angry at him bad mouthing Ambrosia. The next moment she was furious about him wanting to take her from Natsu, and she heard the whisper. It was like her own voice, but more gravely. She's not sure how to describe it, but it told her it was time to show him their true power. Her new found Celestial Fire Dragon power. Next thing she new she was covered in fire that felt like Natsu had tried to burn her again, and she was hitting the man with it. She told the man what she knew, and made sure to include what Ambrosia had told her. Than she saw Natsu stalking toward her. There was no other way to describe the way he was walking. She quickly followed his line of sight to the guard talking to her.

"Sir, you may want to get going." She nodded toward Natsu. The guard took one look and took of running for town. He had all the information he needed anyway. Lucy just laughed. She felt so carefree at the moment. Than she remembered her spirits and Ambrosia.

Before Natsu could make it to Lucy, she turned on her heel and walked in the house. What the hell! Did she honestly believe that she could do all that and say what she said, than just ignore him?! He watched as Taurus, Sagitarius, and Capricorn left as Lucy passed them, as well as Lucy return to her normal clothes. He followed her and Loke into the house, not saying a word to the lion spirit right now. There was only one person he planned to talk to.

Loke seemed to understand this and gestured for Natsu to follow him further down the hall from the door Lucy entered into. As soon as he walked in he knew it was Lucy's room she was staying in. Her scent was all over it. He instantly felt contrite. He had forgot that Lucy was on a job still, and that the client was bed ridden. Lucy wasn't running from him, she was simply letting the Lady know that the danger was dealt with and not to worry. She could take all the time she needed, he would wait right here for her. When she was done though, she better be prepared for the long talk he planned to have with her about what was just said and done. With that thought in mind, he laid down on the bed to await his mate's return.

(At Fairy Tail)

A few hours after the lacrima call with the hot head, Gajeel could feel the sensation of the new mate. All dragon slayers would be able to. It was basically a here's your new family member kind of thing. The guild hall was going to be hell for a little while when they came back. FRom his understanding they would be there for a week for Bunny Girl's mission which means for the following three weeks that they were home, he planned not to be. He did not want to tempt that fight. Which reminded him, for Levy's sake he may want to warn her friends.

"When is Flame Brain bringing Lucy back?" Gray commented in general at the guild. "He needs to pay for running her off in the first place." _That wouldn't be smart. _Gajeel chuckled. Although he was a bit curious about how Bunny Girl had faired. Maybe he would at least help welcome them home, than he's take his Levy and high tail it out of here. _Wait his Levy! She wasn't his! What the hell!_

"I don't suggest picking a fight with him for at least a few weeks after they get home, Ice Cube." Gajeel spouted loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Oh yeah? Why not? You know he deserves to have some sense knocked into him." Gray called back.

"True enough, but let's just say if this week entails what I think it does, than Bunny Girl maybe a bit more overprotective than any of you are going to want to see. Just trust me, you don't want to insult either of them for a while." Gajeel chuckled, especially when he saw Levy's eyes light up. He knew she had researched the topic recently, with Natsu's confession to her and all. So she understood his warning.

"Listen to him guys. He's right, you could get hurt if you don't." Levy tried to help. She secretly hoped that one day, she would be in Lucy's place with Gajeel. For now though she'd just settle for slowly capturing his heart.

(With Lucy)

"Hello Princess!" Virgo greeted her as she walked into the room. She had watched Loke lead Natsu to her room, which told her it was going to be a long night.

"Thank you Virgo for your help. You are free to go home, I've got it from here." Lucy responded before turning to Ambrosia. "Your husband is in the hands of the town authority. Whenever he comes to, I doubt he like his new look." Lucy told her around a chuckle. Ambrosia smiled before visibly relaxing. Lucy understood the fear of having friends fight for you and not being able to do anything. She remember back to the Phantom Lord incident, and how she hated feeling so useless.

"How are you feeling? Do you need your doctor at all?" Lucy wanted to be sure her activity of attempting to get up and fight hadn't opened a stitch or anything.

"No, I'm alright. A little tired now that the danger has passed. Thank you Lucy. I don't know what I would've done without you here. If there is anything I can do to repay you, please let me know." Ambrosia knew the girl had fought hard for her. Contrary to the fact that she was stuck in here, she not only could hear some of the battle, she also got a small play by play from the pink haired spirit that was left behind to protect her. She really did owe Lucy, and planned to give her anything in her power to repay her.

"No need to worry about that, especially right now. Get some sleep Ambrosia. We can talk more in the morning. Call for me if you need anything." Lucy stated before turning and heading to her room to face her dragon.

As soon as she walked in, she felt at ease. His presence alone seemed to comfort her. She wasn't to sure she liked that right now. She looked around, but didn't see him. Than she walked to sit on the bed to take her boots off, and there was her pink haired dragon sound asleep. She decided it was in her best interest not to wake him just yet. She took off her boots, grabbed some pajamas from her bag, and headed for the bath. A nice long soak in the luxurious tub she had, sounded like just what she needed.

She sat there in the tub relaxing until her fingers were pruning and her muscles were almost too relaxed to get out of the tub. So before she couldn't get out, she got out, drained the tub, dried off, and got dressed. She was running a brush through her hair as she walked back into the bedroom. She smiled down at the still sleeping dragon slayer. With fully brushed hair, she climbed into the bed next to the dragon slayer and soon found her own sleep. Their talk could wait till morning.


	11. Chapter 11: The Talk Pt 1

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. I'm a huge NaLu fan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

The next morning came much too quickly for Lucy. She was still pretty tired from the night before, and the warmth of the bed was almost luring her back to sleep. Than everything came back to her, as she went to move and heard the growl by her ear. She wasn't warm because of the bed. She was being spooned by Natsu. He had his body fully aligned behind her while his right arms was circled around her waist keep her close to him. When she had tried to move again, she got another growl, and the arm around her waist tightened its hold. Well now what was she supposed to do.

"Natsu, I need to get up please. I have to check on Ambrosia." She tried, but all she got was another growl, but longer one. She started to wiggle, hoping to wake him enough to let her go. Until she felt a heat so intense it left her breathless, and she went completely still.

"Natsu, wake up please." Lucy almost whimpered. At that point his eyes shot open and he sat up with her in his lap now. He was scanning her like she might have been injured. She guessed it was something in her voice. "Natsu, I'm fine. You just wouldn't let me go, and I was starting to get muscle cramps. Also I kind of have to use the bathroom." Lucy whispered the last statement. Natsu's extreme hearing though caught it, and he chuckled.

"Sorry Luce. I guess I got a little clingy in my sleep." Natsu put her down on the floor as he blushed profusely. Lucy found it beyond adorable. He was embarrassed. She smiled as she walked into the bathroom to complete her morning routine. She knew the moment she was done that they would need to talk, so out of fear she prolonged her routine as long as possible. She used the bathroom, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and started the shower. She had just turned on the water when there was a knock on the door.

"Luce? Are you gonna be long?" Natsu asked from outside the door. Not having undressed yet, Lucy opened the door to him.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" She felt concerned at his tone of voice. Which only sparked when as soon as he caught sight of her he smiled but ran to her and held her. Not that she would ever complain, the man she loved more than anything in the world was holding her like she was his greatest treasure. For a dragon that was everything. "Natsu?" She called for him more worried at his silence.

"Sorry Luce. I'm okay now." He said releasing her. "Go enjoy your shower, and I'll be waiting here when you get out. We still need to talk. Oh but before you go, can you do something for me?" Natsu remembered the book the healer had given him. He figured that might really come in handy for this talk.

"What is it?" Lucy was confused by the sudden change in him as well as the request. He could clearly see it in her eyes, and it almost made him laugh. Instead he just smiled and told her about needing the book retreived. That it was super important he have it with him. He knew she would understand when they got to talking.

_A book? He needed a book. Well if he says it's important than she trusted him to know so._ "Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo" Lucy called forth.

"Hello Princess. Hello Natsu. What can I do for you today?" Virgo bowed as she appeared, taking in the healthy glow she hadn't seen on her key holder in a while. She was quite pleased.

"Virgo, I need you to go to get Natsu's things from his hotel room and bring them back here please. Then I need you to check on Ambrosia please. If she needs nothing than you may return home." Lucy caught Natsu completely off guard by asking for all of his stuff, and not just the book. Was she planning on letting him stay with her? He would love nothing better. That's when he felt his scarf being placed back on him.

"Luce?" Her giving it back scared him. Did this mean that she didn't want it anymore?

"Relax Natsu. I just need you to hold it while I take a shower. Don't want it getting messed up. Plus it needs a little more Natsu scent." Lucy giggled before pushing him out and closing the door. Now she had a reason to hurry through her shower. Her mate was waiting for her. Her mate, she still didn't quite understand what that meant, but she understood that it meant something of great importance in the world dragons and dragon slayers.

Lucy quickly took her shower, but after drying off, she realized she forgot her clothes. So wrapped in a towel she walked out of the bathroom and straight to her bag, trying to find her outfit for the day.

Natsu heard the bathroom door open, and was about to get up to meet her when he saw her. She was in nothing but a towel, and he was tongue tied. She was so beautiful it took his breath away just looking at her. She had no idea what she did to him. Especially right now, with that skimpy little towel wrapped around her, his thoughts were nothing but inappropriate. Igneel help him he could feel his pants getting tighter. He couldn't fix that just yet, they needed to talk first, but he could give her something to think about. He stalked over to her, and waited for her to turn around. As soon as she did, he pulled her to him.

"Luce, you're beauty is beyond words." Natsu said before he kissed her with everything he had in him. Their mouths melded together perfectly. Nothing had ever felt so right to him. Igneel help him, he loved this woman with every part of him, and soon she would be all his. Before his body could try to remove her towel and take it further, he forced himself to let her go and walked outside the room. "I'll wait outside the door for you to get dressed. Let me know when you're done." Natsu waved walking out with a smile.

Lucy stood there for another minute before she sprung into action. _What the hell was that?!_ Lucy's brain couldn't keep up with the thoughts in her head. One stood out though, and she was sure it wasn't good to have right now. _She didn't want him to stop._ Once she was dressed, she opened the door with cheeks as red as the summer dress she now wore. To Natsu though she was gorgeous, blush and all.

"So how about we have that talk now." He suggested while walking back in. She saw that Virgo had returned with his stuff. He set his bag next to hers, and pulled out a book, before sitting on the couch in the sitting area provided in the room. Most manors had rooms that included them, and the Dalesworth Manor seemed no different.

"Well for starters can you tell me what a mate is?" Lucy asked him as she sat down next to him. She had no sooner started to settle, when he pulled her feet on to his lap, so she was almost reclining as they talked. When he started rubbing her feet, she nearly moaned and lost concentration on the conversation they were supposed to be having. "Um, Natsu? Can you stop that?" She asked shyly, not wanting to ruin the moment and anger him. She still wasn't sure how this whole thing worked.

"Sorry, guess it's just instinct to want to make you as comfortable as possible. You seemed tense, so I wanted to put you at ease." Natsu grinned. He knew the effect it had on her. He could smell her relaxing. With his goal achieved he stopped, but didn't let her move her feet. Lucy figured it was a waste of a battle at the moment. "As for what a mate is, why don't you tell me what you think it is first?" Natsu cleared his throat and attempted to get them back on track. This conversation was very important to their future, and he needed to power through his urges right now.

"Well I would guess it's someone your dragon sides wants you to be with at the moment." Lucy tried to put her thoughts into words. She still wasn't sure how to explain what she thought a mate was. She saw him frown and got worried she had upset him.

"Well you're right about my dragon side choosing them, but it's not for a moment as you put it Luce. When a dragon or dragon slayer in my case, chooses a mate it's for life. They are the person they are devoted to for the rest of their life span." She went to interrupt, but stopped at the look he gave her. "Dragons only have one mate ever Luce. This isn't something that will change later. You're it for me." Natsu told her, staring into her eyes. He needed her to understand that this was a permanent thing, not some passing he felt for her like she assumed so. "It goes beyond anything in Earthland. Most people get married, but married people can get divorced. When a dragon mates, that's it. There is no undoing it. They are mated for as long as they live." Natsu continued to push until he saw a light flicker on behind those gorgeous brown eyes of hers.

"So wait...your dragon chose me to be this person for you to be with forever? You will only ever want to be with me, and you'll never want to mate again?" Lucy tried to understand.

"That's correct Luce."

"Why me though? Why would your dragon chose me? Does it take into account your feelings? If so, why didn't they choose Lisanna?" Lucy just could wrap around the fact that he was basically telling her that she would be the only person from now on that he wanted to be with, because his dragon said so.

"Well I would guess he does considering it usually is based off how deeply I feel for someone. My questions is why you would think it would be anyone but you? You're beautiful beyond words, and I don't just mean your looks. Inside too Luce. You're so kind and open hearted. You never cease to surprise me with the lengths of generosity and loyalty to you will go to. For Igneel's sake you were willing to leave the guild just to ensure your family stayed happy and smiling. You wished me happiness with someone else at the risk of your own heart ache. Lucy it has always been you that I loved since the day we met in Hargeon. No one else. You lit a fire in me that had nothing to do with my magic. Lisanna is great, but I have never felt for her like I do for you. She like a little sister to me, even when we were kids. I may see you as family, but not in the same way. You're the kind I want to create a family with. One with pink hair and your gorgeous brown eyes, like Mira keeps hoping to spoil one day. Don't you think for one second that I don't want it to be you. I prayed that when the time came for my dragon to choose my mate that he chose you. You're all I want and all I need Luce. You and no one else." Natsu was almost light headed after his speech. He felt so passionately for this woman that it brought him to knees sometimes at the magnitude of it. She'd always had that effect on him, and somehow he imagined she always would. He looked forward to it too.

"What happens now?" She asked him. She was stupid to believe that is all it takes to become a mate, there had to be something that happened. She knew dragons were very territorial, and wanted no one to have what was theirs. So if she was his mate than something had to happen show it.

"Well that really depends on you Luce. This book…" He gestured down to the one in his hands. "It was given to me by the healer I took you to after you fainted. I had no idea what was happened, and she guessed that I didn't know anything else about mating either. Sadly she was right. So she gave me this book. It tells all there is to know about the mating process. Although, I may not have made it to the end yet." Natsu blushed, remembering what had brought about his sudden halt to finishing reading. Lucy took the book from him, while his thoughts were elsewhere.

"So if I want to know what to do, than I just need to read this book?" She started pulling out her Gale-Force reading glasses.

"What are you doing?" Natsu tried to take the book from her. He wanted to fill her in slowly about what had to happen, not have her read and turn him down cause of it.

"I'm going to read the book, so I can understand what's going on. Why are you trying to take it from me Natsu?" Lucy was getting suspicious. There was something in this book he didn't want her to read, and now she wanted to know why. "Natsu Dragneel, why don't you want me to read this book? What are you trying to keep from me?" Lucy told him angrily. At her tone change he stopped trying to take the book, and flinched back. Almost like her tone of voice hurt him.

"Not trying to keep it from you, I would just prefer to ease you into it myself." Natsu mumbled out with a blush thoroughly forming on his cheeks. Whatever it was, seemed embarrassing to him than, and just made Lucy want to know all the more.

"Well I'm still waiting to hear what it is? Tell me or I will read and find out for myself." She told him. If he really wanted to tell her himself then this was his chance. She felt it was important that she know, and right now she wanted to know everything so she could be prepared for it as it came.

"Wehavetomakelove." Natsu said as fast as he could. The look on her face told him she had no idea what she said, and her response confirmed it. "Huh?" He sighed yet again, well she was going to find out so it was better he tell her than she read it.

"We have to m..m..make l..l..l..love." Natsu stuttered out going as red as her dress.


	12. Chapter 12: The Talk Pt 2

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. I'm a huge NaLu fan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

**This chapter is going to be a bit on the small side, with how large the last one was. I hope you like it just the same.**

"Oh…" She started blushing herself. She had a small idea of that being part of it, but hearing him say it out loud made it more real. What she didn't understand why he was worried about her knowing. Yeah it was a bit embarrassing, but otherwise it was nothing to worry about. "Natsu, why didn't you want me to know about that part? Do you not want to anymore or something?" She figured being blunt was best with the pink haired boy.

"Oh hell Luce, I want you now more than ever, but I didn't think you want me. I know all this mating business isl being forced on you. Please don't feel obligated to do this." Natsu told her. He would rather die than force her to go through with this ritual. She surprised him though, she didn't a say a word of response. She moved closer to him, kissed him, and then put on her glasses to read the book. What on Earthland was going through that beautiful head of hers.

Lucy smiled as she closed the book. She could guess where Natsu had quit reading, and nearly laughed. Now wasn't the time though. She instead handed the book back to Natsu, with a knowing smile. She was about to torture him into doing his least favorite thing after all.

"Before we continue any further with this conversation, you read the last of the book. It is after all important to know everything we will be going through." Lucy smirked as she waited for him to catch on to what she said.

He sat there about to start pouting at her wanting him to read. That's the last thing he wanted to do right now. He will admit though that his curiosity was peaked now at what she thought could be so important as to have him read the end of the book right now. He slowly shifted to try and get comfortable, before he felt Lucy lean back and pull him into a reclining position against her. He was definitely surprised, but wasn't going to complain. Suddenly it hit him what she said, but before he could turn to her and ask her about it, Virgo appeared.

"Princess, Lady Ambrosia request your presence in the dining room."

"Of course Virgo, thank you. As well as thank you for all your help the last couple of days. When this is over I will be treating all of you spirits who helped me." Lucy told her, surprising the pink haired maiden.

"Natsu, you have got to let me up please." He heard her tell him. As much as he wished he could keep her to himself, he knew this job meant a lot to her. So with a lot of effort, he pulled himself away from her and watched her walk out of the room with her spirit following her.

(With Lucy & Ambrosia)

"Good morning Lucy." Ambrosia greeted as soon as Lucy walked in. "Please join me for breakfast. I would like to talk to you." Ambrosia continued as Lucy walked closer. Lucy saw the plate filled with food, and sat in front of it.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Lucy asked smiling at she sipped the tea left for her. It was her favorite, vanilla chai. Wow, not a popular flavor, wonder how Ambrosia knew.

"Lucy, I wanted to talk to you about the job I hired you to do." Lucy was startled. Did she do something wrong? Was she having Virgo step in too much? Was she not doing enough? Did she forget something? All these questions and more kept running threw her head. "It's not cause your in trouble. It's a good thing actually." Ambrosia stated as she saw the look of panic forming in Lucy's eyes.

Lucy sighed in relief. It wasn't because of her. Well if it was good new then she couldn't wait to hear it. "Okay. Tell me what's going on." Lucy told her before getting comfortable again, meaning eating.

"Well my doctor came by this morning, the extra week isn't needed after all. I've been doing more then well, so he's let me be taken off bed rest at the end of this week. Now with that said, before you go there is something I want to do for you as a gift for helping me last night with my soon to be ex husband. Which brings me to my next point. Last night I heard you yelling about your mate, and while the mating process is more for dragons, marriage is for humans. I would like to not only be invited to your and your mate's wedding, but I would like to pay for it. Also if you would be willing to I would love to have it hear before you leave…?" Ambrosia told her all that she concluded this morning.

"Wait you want to what?" Lucy gasped.

"I want to pay and host your marriage before you go home." She shortened.

"I'm getting married?" Lucy said before fainting.

"Oh my goodness Lucy! Help!" Ambrosia called, knowing her mate had to be nearby. She knew all about mates. At one point she was almost one, or at least everybody thought she was going to be. Than she smiled as she heard him barreling down the stairs.

"Luce?" She could here him sniffing for her.

"In the dining hall." She heard his footsteps getting closer.

Natsu walked into the dining hall, and immediately ran to the unconscious Lucy. After a few more minutes, Natsu looked to find her waking up. He looked into her eyes, but forgot who he was supposed to be talking to.

"Hey Natsu, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Luce."

"Marry me!"


	13. Chapter 13: Wedding Plans

"Where did that come from Luce?" Natsu felt like his heart was going to explode at the happiness coursing through his body. His Lucy not only wanted to perform the most binding and sacred of dragon rituals with him, but she also wanted his last name in the human part of things too. Lucy Dragneel, he loved the sound of it. He won't lie, he's dreamt of marrying Lucy for years, since the first day he realized he loved her. Now here she was asking him to marry her.

"Natsu? Hey, can you hear me? Natsu?" Natsu tuned back in to hear Lucy calling for him. He didn't realize how far he zoned out.

"Yeah love?" And she was his love, she always would be. Soon she would even be not only his mate, but also his wife.

"Did you hear me? You looked a million miles away." He could hear the pout in her tone and couldn't help but chuckle. She was just too cute.

"No my treasure. I'm sorry. Please tell me what you said again." Still chuckling he sat her up and gave her his full attention, forgetting all about the audience they had.

"I said if you don't want to than I understand. It's a lot to ask of you when we just started talking about how we feel about each other." She ducked her head, blushing profusely.

Natsu's jaw dropped. Is that really what she thought. How could she believe that he would be anything but ecstatic at the idea of marrying her. Instead of answering her with words he decided he would use his actions to prove to her how much he wanted to marry her. He pulled out his lacrima phone and called the one person he knew would get the ball rolling, smiling as he saw Lucy's confused look.

"Hey Mira, I need you and Erza to help me. Lucy and I are getting married and need some Fairy Tail help. Think you're up to the task?" Natsu immediately pulled the phone away after asking knowing the reaction to come. Mira of course didn't disappoint. Seconds after pulling the phone away he heard the shreek she gave off, followed by the yell for Erza to get ready for the mission of a lifetime. Then he laughed as he heard Laxus in the background yelling that Mira wasn't allowed on a mission without him. Soon a whole argument ensued. Erza yelling how Laxus doesn't trust her, Mira yelling that she can do what she wants, and Laxus yelling that she was his mate and he had rights too. Natsu understood how Laxus was feeling, but also knew that he could never stop Lucy from something she wanted, no matter how much it kills him inside. That's why if she had asked him to leave her alone, he would have.

"Mira! Hey Mira!" Natsu yelled into the phone.

"Oh, sorry Natsu. We will absolutely help. Anymore details though. Do you have a place? How about Lucy's dress? Oh who is in the wedding party? Oh and who is gonna marry you?" Mira rambled on. Lady Dalesworth smiled and motioned Natsu to hand her the phone.

"Hi it's Mira right? Well this is Lady Dalesworth. I'm the lady that Lucy has been taking care of for the week. I'm afraid that I'm the reason things might be a bit rushed. I told Lucy that I would like to hold her and Natsu's wedding here at my manor before she leaves, as well as I would like to pay for the whole thing. So please bring as many of your friends as you want. As well as have all expenses sent to my manor. I will hand the phone back to Natsu for the rest of any questions you may have." Slowly Ambrosia handed the phone back to what looked like a stunned Natsu. His look made her laugh. He may have been shocked by her, but his bride to be what utterly speechless. She had a sneaking feeling that Natsu hadn't explained his feelings or even all of mating to Lucy. Well she hoped this got the ball rolling then.

"Natsu, is Lucy around? I need to get some information from her if we are going to do this." Mira asked of him. Natsu handed the phone to his soon to be wife and mate. He would never get tired of that. His in every form. God he was the luckiest man on Earthland! "Hey Mira-nee! Before you ask a million questions, let me answer a few I heard you ask Natsu. The place has been answered as well as paying for it. I don't have a dress yet, and truly hope that you and all my bridesmaids will help me find the perfect one. There is a cute shop here we can check. As for the wedding party, that's an easy one. My Maid of Honor will be Levy, well I hope she will be anyway." Lucy was cut off before she could continue. "Hell yeah I will!" Levy shouted causing laughter from everyone on both ends.

"For bridesmaids I would love if you, Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, and Wendy would accept the position?" Lucy was hopeful and wasn't disappointed when she heard the collective yes from her Nakama."Carla will you be my flower girl?" With what sounded like tears, Carla told her she was honored to. "Now on to Natsu's side," Before Natsu could speak Lucy put a finger to stop him. She hoped to surprise him with knowing just who he would choose for his Best Man and groomsmen. "The Best Man he would like to be Gray with Gajeel, Laxus, Romeo, Bixlow, and Jellal as his groomsmen. Of course he wouldn't have anyone but Happy be his ring bearer." Lucy looked Natsu for confirmation as you could hear the cheers from the other end of the phone as well as Erza threatening anyone who dared to say no.

Natsu just smiled, his Princess knew him so well. She knew that even though he would happily beat the crap out of most of the people she named, that he also wouldn't have it any other way then for his best Nakama standing with him as Lucy became his in Earthland tradition and name. He couldn't be more proud of her. He needed to finish that book though, for he didn't want to wait to take his soon to be bride as his mate for life as well, and what better way than on his wedding night. Just thinking about it got him all fired up, and now he couldn't wait for this all to begin. He was finally going to have the girl of his dreams as his mate, and he couldn't have picked a better one then Lucy if he tried.

"Master, I know this is usually reserved as a job for the father of the bride, but you've always been more of a dad to me than my own, so will you do me the honor of giving me away?" Lucy surprised everyone with her question. They all thought she would choose the master to perform the ceremony, but they guess it made sense. "So who will perform the ceremony?" Mira asked the question everyone thought, since the Master was bawling his eyes out right now and couldn't answer. "Well I actually have an idea for that, but I have to get back to you in a bit about it. Is the Master still crying Mira?" Mira just moved the phone to hear the Master's awful cry mumbling. Lucy just laughed and told them she took that as a yes. "Well we are going to let you go, I am still on a job after all, and Fairy Tail wizards don't fail. Bye everyone." After saying they would be there soon and a collective goodbye, they hung up.

Natsu nodded to Ambrosia before picking up a squealing Lucy and dashing back up stairs to her room. As soon as they were in the room and the door closed, Natsu had Lucy pinned to the door with his nose buried in her neck. He needed her scent, to try and tame the dragon in him that was begging to take her right now. Not only had she proved that she was a perfect mate in combat, but in intellect as well. His dragon was going absolutely crazy. He didn't know if he could tame it this time. They may not make it to their wedding night if he couldn't control it.

"Natsu, it's okay my dragon. I know what you want, but I also know you are the strongest person I know. I will help however I can." Lucy said brushing her hand through his hair, which began to ease his dragon back enough he could let her go. "Luce, I don't know how you managed to calm him so quickly, but thank you. I want this to be special for us and so I will do everything within my power to hold on to my dragon and make it so. I love you Lucy Dragneel!" He heard her gasp and he looked up at her. "That's the first time you officially said it to me, but I'm not a Dragneel just yet. You have a full 2 days to wait for that. Now go finish reading my love." She giggled as she heard him groan when she pushed him toward the forgotten book that now lay on the floor. "The things I do for you woman are miraculous, and we aren't even married yet." Natsu chuckled as he started reading again.

An hour later as Natsu closed the book, he looked over at Lucy who had decided to sit at the room's desk and start making lists for the wedding of everything that needed to be done. He couldn't help but smile as he saw she was asleep. His treasure was still tired from everything her body was going through with this mating process. The book told him all about what not only he would feel, but what Lucy's body was doing and going through with changes to not only her physical form but her powers as well. He guessed that explained last night, although from the sounds of it, Lucy's changes were progressing at a much faster pace than normal. He would expect nothing less from his mate. Dragneels never have been normal and never do anything halfway.

"Natsu?" He heard her question as he picked her up to move her to the bed. "It's okay my treasure, it's just me. I'll finish the wedding details my precious bride." He couldn't wait to be able to show the world that Lucy Heartfilia was now Lucy Dragneel and his mate for life. Just as he got Lucy settled Loke appeared at the door.

"Natsu we have a problem. There's someone here claiming to be Lucy's betrothed and that he wants her now."


End file.
